


Choking

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Childhood Friends, Choking, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Near Death Experiences, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A night turns more stressful than it should've really been when Eddie Kaspbrak starts choking.Oneshot/drabble





	Choking

The gang was having a party. It wasn't supposed to be bad or anything, really. It was just them, just their friend group--just the self-proclaimed Losers. All of a sudden though, Eddie Kaspbrak must've ate too fast, or drank alcohol, or something, because without any warning he started to choke.

And his friends panicked. 

"O-o-oh m-my g-g-g--"

"Bill fucking spit it out!" That's what Eddie should've been doing, but whatever. 

"He's trying to call 911," Mike explained because he was an angel and the only sensible one. "But the '9' is stuck and it won't let itself be pressed!"

"Just flip it upside down and use the '6'!" said Richie. 

"Genius!" was Mike's response.

All of a sudden Eddie stopped choking though. He rolled over and a little hoarse, but otherwise fine:

"...what the fuck, Rich?"


End file.
